Quiero un Bebe
by daizukeuchiha
Summary: -y si me rehusó?- pregunto con sorna, si creía que lo iba a despreciar estaba equivocado -me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle, a mis suegros, que no le quieres dar un heredero- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, dando a entender que el también tenía un haz bajo la manga Y el Uchiha supo que estaba totalmente jodido-nueva en publicar historias,denme una oportunidad :3 -
1. Chapter 1

_**QUIERO UN BEBE **_

**Advertencia: **Hola soy nueva en publicar historias espero que este intento de historia les guste y por lo menos me regalen un rewie, aunque sea para decirme que apesto uwu

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Parejas: **Sasu/Naru, Sai/Gaa, Ita/Dei, Kaka/Iru

**Disclamer: **los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei,- que si yo fuera el habría puesto yaoi desde el primer beso xD- y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

**Género: **Familia/Romance/Humor-espero-

**Sin más espero que lo disfruten y me regalen un taco n,n- **en este caso un rewie xD**-**

-quiero un bebe- sabía que soltar la frase de golpe lo molestaría, pero bastante valor le costó adquirir como para retractarse

-estás loco ¿verdad?- le contesto apartando los documentos que estaba leyendo para posar su mira ónix en la zafiro que tenía enfrente

-tenemos cuatro años de casados, es normal que quiera un bebe- Naruto contesto como lo más normal del mundo, mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del escritorio de su marido

-sabes perfectamente que este matrimonio fue arreglado ¿verdad?- Sasuke regreso su vista a sus documentos, tenía cosas más importante que hacer, que estar poniéndole atención al dobe de su doncel esposo

-pues sí, pero eso no quita que yo quiera un bebe-suspiro- he visto a Sai y Gaara con el suyo, que me ha dado cierta envidia-volteo a mirarlo pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, el seguía leyendo sus estúpidos documentos, volvió a suspirar mientras sus ojos se opacaban

- por favor sasuke, nunca te he pedido nada, todo lo que eh querido ha sido de mi sueldo solo por esta vez cúmpleme este capricho-

Y era cierto en esos cuatro años de matrimonio, nunca le pidió nada, toda su ropa, y cosas personales, y uno que otro capricho se lo debía a su trabajo en el hospital como pediatra, y se sentía sumamente orgulloso, que a pesar de que tuviera un marido por conveniencia- no la de ellos, si no de sus padres-no dependiera de el

-Sabes que yo no me revolcaría con un idiota como tú- sasuke contesto sin verlo y con un tono de desprecio que hirió a naruto

- sí, me lo dejaste muy en claro en nuestra noche de bodas- le respondió sin titubeos a pesar de tener un nudo enorme en la garganta

-si ya sabes eso ¿para qué me haces perder mi tiempo?-pregunto pero esta vez ya viendo a Naruto a los ojos

- solo quiero que me firmes esta autorización-le respondió mientras le entregaba un folder

-son papeles de adopción?- pregunto con burla y una sonrisa prepotente

-no, son papeles de autorización para una fertilización- en un parpadeo la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa fue muy bien disimulada en el rostro del Uchiha

-como tú no quieres "revolcarte"-izo comillas con sus dedos- idiota como yo, decidí otra manera de poder tener un bebe- sonrió con felicidad por su brillante idea- y no creas que la adopción no se me paso por la mente-se rasco la nuca- pero quiero un bebe que se parezca a mí- volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que ahora si ya tenía toda la atención de su esposo

Sasuke en cambio seguía analizando toda esa información que recibió de golpe, y si, por que no admitirlo, muy muy, en el fondo le dolió que Naruto no dijera "y que se pareciera a ti" pero como buen Uchiha que era, guardo ese estúpido comentario en lo más recóndito de su mente.

-mañana empezare a ver a los donantes de esperma-regreso de sus pensamientos al oír el comentario de Naturo- si, ninguno me convence tú serás mi última opción- eso sí que lo había ofendido, el uno de los mejores Uchiha siendo la última opción?

-y si me reusó?- pregunto con sorna, si el Namikaze creía que lo iba a despreciar estaba equivocado

-me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle, a mi amada suegra y querido suegro, que no le quieres dar un heredero, ni siquiera por fertilización- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, dando a entender que el también tenía un haz bajo la manga

Y el Uchiha supo que estaba totalmente jodido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado dos semanas después de esa plática con Sasuke, y no entendía lo que le pasaba, si antes llegaba tarde después del trabajo, ahora parecía que no vivía en esa casa, y cuando llegaba olía asquerosamente a alcohol.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, de que ese comportamiento fuera por lo de la fertilización, era cruel creer que su esposo se sintiera herido a desplazado por su decisión de concebir, pero sabía que no tenia de otra, pedirle a sasuke que firmara un documento fue mejor y más fácil que pedirle que se acostara con él para darle su ansiado bebe

Otra cosa que lo tenía completamente frustrado era el hecho de no encontrar a ningún donante capaz de darle un bebe como él quería, no negaba que algunos en verdad eran guapos, pero no lo terminaban de convencer, y a pesar de ya haber leído el libro donde salen todos los donantes, el necesitaba encontrar otra opción, talvez estaba pidiendo mucho.

Y era donde se encontraba justamente entrando, en el laboratorio, ya que le habían llamado diciendo que ya había nuevos donantes, como le gustaría a el que hubiera alguien como Sasuke, pero eso ya era pedir peras al olmo, de haber sabido que su matrimonio seria así con aquel bastardo no hubiera aceptado, ¿esperen por qué se casó?, ah! Si porque lo amaba

Se acercó a la recepcionista la cual era una castaña bastante bonita de ojos verdes y un abultado vientre, se veía resplandeciente y demasiado feliz, una felicidad que envidiaba Naruto

-hola! Kasumi-chan, como has estado ttebayo- saludo alegremente mientras le sonreí a la mujer

-hola naruto-kun, muy bien gracias, viniste por lo de los nuevos ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras buscaba el nuevo libro de los donantes en su escritorio

-sí, recibí la llamada de Ayumi-chan ayer, y decidí matar el tiempo- contesto mientras hojeaba el libro que kasumi le dio

-hoy, es tu día libre?-

-si, y pues aproveche en mi casa me aburro demasiado-

Al no recibir respuesta supuso que kasumi había contestado el teléfono que instantes antes estaba sonando, así que puso mayor atención en la descripción de los donantes

Pasaron unos 5 donantes los cuales estaban totalmente descartados, ninguno le gustaba

Ya al décimo su opinión cambio, las descripción era simple, cabello negro con tonos azulados, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, complexión delgada pero un poco musculosa, muy buena salud, su tipo de sangre, el mismo que el suyo, alto, este candidato lo estaba convenciendo, y por un momento se imaginó que era su teme, pero eso ya era demasiado, Sasuke nunca haría algo así, y más sabiendo que era para ayúdalo a él.

Le serviría de mucho saber quién es el misterioso hombre, para sacarse de dudas, lo malo es que l parecer el hombre le gusta lo anónimo porque ni la foto que ponen siempre para ver al donante esta, pero bueno por lo menos ya tenía al donante perfecto

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap de mi primer y loca historia, espero que le haya gustado, se aceptan críticas de todo uwu.

Otra cosa no se cuánto tiempo me tardare en publicar, ya que el tener un bebe te absorbe por completo y con trabajos tomo la computadora, pero espero que sea con frecuencia, y si a nadie le ha gustado díganme para dejar de escribir xD y disculpen mis horrendas faltas de ortografía, me eh dado cuenta que la letra que más me como el la *A* xD

Asi que sin mas Sayo (nwn)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero un Bebe**

**Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic, puede contener altas faltas de ortografía, palabras soeces, intento de lemon-en capítulos más adelante, no se emocionen- se requiere discreción- nos vemos al final del capítulo nwn-

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Parejas**: Sasu / Naru, Sai / Gaa, Ita / Dei, Kaká / Iru

**Disclamer:** los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei,- que si yo fuera el habría puesto yaoi desde el primer beso xD- y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

**Género**: Familia/Romance/Humor-espero-

**Capitulo iniciado: **12:30 de la madrugada

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cap 2

Nervioso, por primera vez se sentía nervioso, bueno no, no era la primera,-si el día de su boda cuenta que estuviera nervioso, él nunca lo diría, ni a el mismo- pero vamos el Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los contadores a cargo de los restaurantes Amateratsu, y segundo al mando, el que era tan seguro de si mismo, desde, desde, siempre, ¡carajo!, estaba seguro que le sudaban las manos , no podía dejar de dar de vueltas en la pequeña oficina, se sentía sofocado.

-Otouto Bakaaaa!,-para acabarla, tenía que llegar el idiota de su aniki-¿sabes qué día es hoy?-la pregunta le pareció estúpida, si tenemos en cuenta que Itachi está al tanto de todo

-no tengo tiempo para que me estés molestando itachi, así que, ¡lárgate!- estuvo tentado a lanzarle la engrapadora que tenía en el escritorio

-¡oye tranquilo!, -en acto reflejo se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, sabia de ante mano, que su pequeño hermano le lanzaba cosas siempre que estaba demasiado preocupado o enojado- yo no fui el que llego a tu casa, a las 12 de la noche, en estado de ebriedad, aporreando la puerta, diciendo a todo pulmon" aniki, aniki, soy un genio "- recordó con burla al acordarse del estado en el que llego su hermano a su casa

-¡no estaba ebrio!- en sus manos ya estaba la engrapadora

-si claro, es como decir que Deidara es tierno y sumiso en estado de embarazo- se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza por lo testarudo que es su otouto- si ya hubiéramos estado dormidos ese día, mi Dei-chan te habría lanzado lo primero que tuviera a la mano, suerte para ti ¬¬*- lo volteo a ver, negando con la cabeza

-sí, bueno, también sirvió que en traía un litro de helado- sonrió con orgullo, sabía que molestar a su cuñado con casi siete meses de embarazo en la noche, era suicidio.

***FLASH BACK***

Todo estaba tranquilo, en la casa del matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze, el leyendo tranquilamente un libro en la sala, mientras su compañero, en la cocina hacia uno de los tantos antojos del día, no sabía que era lo que quería y por eso lo había corrido de la cocina, ya que literal" no sé, lo que quiero déjame buscarlo a mí, idiota" así que prefiero dejarlo por la paz, y no con la marca de un sartén en la cara

Escucho como la puerta del horno del microondas, era cerrada, y al cabo de cinco minutos, Deidara aparecía con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa y un bol con lo que pudo oler palomitas, y ¿chocolate?

-¿eso era lo que se te antojaba?- pregunto incrédulo, levantando una ceja

-sí, no se busque por todos lados el olor que me causo el antojo, encontré un paquete de palomitas con extra mantequilla, y el chocolate en la nevera me dio una idea- sonrió, mostrándole el bol donde había palomitas con color amarillo por la mantequilla y el chocolate bañándolas, dando a entender que le compartía

-bueno, todo está bien si no me mandas a la tienda-sonrió y tomo una palomita que no tuviera chocolate

Sí, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad, bueno hasta que se escuchó como casi tiran la puerta de su casa

-Aniki Aniki! Aniki!-

-…

-…

-¡Carajo! Itachi ábreme, si no tirare tu maldita puerta ¡hip!

-viene ebrio verdad-

-aja-suspiro y no le quedo de otra más que ir a abrirle

Cuando por fin tomo el pomo de la puerta, sintió como un nubarrón rubio paso de él empujándolo y abriendo el mismo la puerta

-¡Mira mocoso, no sé quién te has creído, pero no toques así en mi cas…- el regaño quedo inconcluso cuando enfrente de, el apareció un bote de helado de chocolate

-Aniki! Soy un genio ¡hip¡- la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en el rostro ere merecedora de una foto, y así lo hizo, Itachi no dudo en sacar su teléfono y tomar la foto, con eso fácilmente podría sobornarlo en el futuro

- de acuerdo eres un genio, pero ¿porque?- pregunto mientras tomaba de los hombros al desarreglado de su hermano menor para así introducirse en la casa, presentía el por qué estaba así, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que el problema tenía nombre, más específico Naruto Uzumaki.

-el dobe, ¡hip! Quier..e ¡hip! un bebe- apenas pudo contestar

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron a coro el matrimonio

-lo que oyen- respondió ya un poco más cuerdo y con cara de enfado y confusión- pero ¡ah eso si el dobe no quiere un hijo mío, no como creen!,- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con aparente dolor

-¿Por qué naruto no quiere un hijo tuyo?- pregunto Deidara, claramente confundido, ya que él sabía que su primo estaba loco por el Uchiha menor

-quiere hacer una fertilización in vitro –respondió mientras se jalaba los cabellos en señal de frustración

Deidara negó con la cabeza, su primo a veces podría ser demasiado impulsivo, en cambio Itachi mantenía los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, parecía estar molesto

-me parece un buena idea la que tomo naruto-kun-dijo sin más, sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento al ver a su hermano verlo con sorpresa

-¿Cómo que buena idea?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de mantener la calma- ¿que no es una mala idea?, soy su esposo, y está buscando por otro lado tener descendencia-señalo lo que para él era más que obvio

-si es obvio que cuando están casados tengan hijos y los planean con su esposo, o en otros caso que pues se les fue de las manos y tiempo después esperan un bebe-Itachi -se señalaba a él y Deidara dando a entender que ellos eran el segundo caso- dejaba ver su malestar conforme hablaba-pero dime, ¿tú en todo este tiempo has actuado como un buen, no ni siquiera eso, has actuado como su esposo?- la mirada que le mando su Aniki le recordó los tiempos cuando era niño y hacia llorar a Naruto, era esa de profunda desilusión y enojo, lo que provoco que sintiera opresión en su pecho

-Itachi tiene razón, Sasuke-se metió Deidara,- durante estos años Naruto me ha contado todos los desplantes que le haces, y no, no lo hace para afectarte,- continuo antes de que tratara de negarlo-porque si tratara de hacerte daño, se lo contaría a mis tíos- se cruzó de brazos, el bote de helado ya hacia vacío aun lado de él.

- y ni trates de negártelo Sasuke, porque sabes que es cierto,- de nuevo esa mirada- está bien que los hayan casado por "la fuerza", pero que yo recuerde no te negaste mucho- el matrimonio vio como un tenue sonrojo a parecía en las majillas del menor-pero aun así no te daba ningún derecho a tratarlo como lo has venido haciendo- ok esa mirada ya lo estaba enterrando en un hoyo demasiado profundo

-Naruto ha venido aquí llorando porque, su esposo no llega a la casa-suspiro y con la manga del sweater que traía puesto se limpió los restos de helado de la boca- por que no sabe dónde buscarlo, ya que tiene miedo que si te llame a la oficina, le conteste de forma grosera, o lo insultes- la mirada que le dirigía su cuñado le dolió casi como la de su hermano

- y créeme Otouto, he estado tentado a contárselo a nuestros padres-suspiro y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su compañero- al igual que Deidara a sus tíos, pero por petición del mismo Naruto no lo hemos hecho-

Sasuke , ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza por un momento quiso ser un avestruz, tenía entendido que había sido un bastardo, no más que eso, un completo hijo de puta, al tratarlo así, pero no sabía cómo tratarlo de mejor manera, aun así con lo que había hecho, talvez podría enmendar las cosas y empezar de cero

-pero bueno ya te dije lo que te he querido decir en estos años-Itachi rompió el silencio que se había formado- ahora dinos según tu ¿porque eres un genio?-

-fui a donar esperma al laboratorio en el que se está haciendo estudios-ahora fue su turno, de sacar el teléfono y tomarles una foto por la caras que tenían

***End Flash Back***

**-**y se supone que hoy le enseñan los nuevo donantes-pregunto itachi mientras se sentaba, en una de las sillas en frente del pequeño escritorio

-si,-contesto cortante mientras se sentaba en su silla

-y ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que te escogerá a ti?- pregunto mordaz el mayor

-es por eso que estoy así,- se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro- me puse en Anónimo, la enfermera que me atendió, dijo que no habría problema con eso, que con las muestras de sangre y esperma bastaban ¡ah!, y también con una descripción físicamente-vio a su hermano enfrente de él, y solo porque sabía que Deidara lo mataría no le arrojo la engrapadora que tenía en la mano para borrarle esa sonrisa de burla

-Deidara aposto que te escogería a ti- Itachi comento, mientras tomaba un revista despreocupadamente- yo aposte, que no sería así, que escogería a alguien mejor-

-ha si?- pregunto con un tic en la ceja izquierda, ya apunto de valerle un comino lo que dijera su cuñado del porque su esposo estaba herido

-si, - respondió con una sonrisa- el ganador podrá elegir el nombre del bebe, ya sea niña o niño-

-hablando de niños ya saben que será?-trato de cambiar el tema para calmar sus nervios

-no aun no, pero no se, presiento que serán más de uno,- dejo la revista donde la encontró y vio a su hermano, haciéndole la pregunta con la mirada-o son dos bebes, o está demasiado gordo- le respondió cruzando sus brazos

-¡¿aquien le estas diciendo gordo?!- Deidara aparecía en la puerta con una aura de furia total casi con ojos en llamas cortándole la cabeza con la mirada a su conyugue

-aniki, recuerda para la próxima ves cerrar la puerta si vienes con Deidara- Sasuke se hacia el desentendido, según el firmando unos documentos

-jajaja!-risa de nervios- cariño no sabía que estabas atrás de mí, además no te dije a ti gordo, si no al bebe porque, bueno pues porque…-

-¿Por qué?- inquiero con falsa tranquilidad

-porque él es el que come mucho, si, eso, él toma todas las proteínas de lo que comes, lo cual son puras,-el sudor se hacía visible en su frente

-cof…porquerías…cof-dijo bajito sasuke

-si eso, porquerías- la maldad se sentía a pasos agigantados-¿qué?, no espera…cállate! Sasuke!- el por su parte moría de risa en su mente al ver que por fin se la podría devolver a su hermano- espera amor, no te exaltes-Deidara, ya tenía los puños fuertemente apretados con ojos homicidas

-claro, amorcito, ya que no me dolerá a mí, si no a ti,-ya estaba a punto de poner las manos en el cuello de su esposo y dejar a su hijo sin padre, pero el grito que se escuchó por todo el restaurante lo detuvo

-Deidara ni!- Deidara nii!- era la escandalosa voz del rubio menor

-suerte para ti Itachi, pero llegando a la casa veras, lo que este gordo puede hacer- amenazo y salió de la oficina para ver a su rubio menor

-Otouto, te suplanto en el trabajo, hago lo que quieras, pero no me dejes con él y a solas-si, en definitiva Sasuke disfrutaba el día

-ya se me ocurrirá algo- palmeo la espalda de su hermano y juntos salieron a la recepción para ver que sucedía con ambos rubios, para escuchar, de las propias palabras del rubio menor

-ya tengo donante, ttebayo-grita mientras abrazaba con cuidado y suma felicidad, al que consideraba su hermano mayor- no es eso increíble, ¿Dei-chan?- se separó de el con una sonrisa hermosa que causo más de un sonrojo a uno que otro curioso que estuviera cerca, y bueno Sasuke no se quedó atrás, ya que fue tenue pero muy evidente a los ojos de su Aniki el sonrojo que provoco

-sí, Naru-chan, es fantástico-volvió a abrazarlo con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba en verdad feliz por su niño

-¡oh! Itachi-kun, no creí que estuvieras aquí-comento Naruto al reparar en la persona que estaba atrás de su nii-san

-si bueno, Dei, me pidió acompañarlo para venir a comer con ustedes- respondió mientras se acercaba más y abrazaba al menor- estoy muy feliz Naru-chan, espero que todo salga bien en esto- le dijo mientras veía mas felicidad en ese rostro tierno con tres bigotitos en cada mejilla

-muchas gracias, itachi,- le sonrió,- estoy muy feliz por eso dattebayo-pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando diviso a la otra persona que los acompañaba- Sasuke…-

-hmp, dobe- y así sin más dio media vuelta para regresar a su oficina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOpOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo terminado: **3:42 de la mañana

Buenos pues aquí está el segúndo capitulo, no sé si me haya tardado demasiado en subirlo pero como dije antes, un bebe, es de tiempo completo uwu, pero aun así trate de hacer todo lo posible por subirlo, lo más rápido que me dejo mi hija xD y la inspiración, tuve que ver videos de Super Junior por una hora para que me inspirara en algo, y aquí está el resultado ¡Tadan! (?).

Quitando eso de lado, quisiera agradecer a esas personitas que me dejaron un lindo rewie :3 en verdad muchas gracias, para ser mi primer fic, no pensé que alguien en verdad lo leyera uwu, pero me subieron demasiado el ánimo con sus comentarios de que si les gustaba el fic y eso me motivo más para traer el segundo capítulo, en verdad si nadie hubiera comentado, me habría dado un bajón horrible, con ganas de aventar la computadora por la ventana.

**Luna1986 : **muchas gracias por haber comentado fuiste la primera en dejarme comentario, y créeme que si hubieras sido la única, habría seguido subiendo capítulos solo por ti, me motivaste mucho, y si lamentablemente así es mi fic, no me gusta la apariencia de Naruto, demasiado sumiso, u,u pero era necesario verlo un poco vulnerable, pero bueno vamos que Naru-chan aunque inconscientemente sabe joder a Sasuke-teme xD, espero que te guste el segundo cap y de nuevo gracias por leer nwn

**Hazukirokudo:** muchas gracias por haber comentado, tu igual me motivaste mucho TuT, tratare de hacer un Naruto inocente pero a la ves malvado con el teme owo, y si maldito bastardo, siempre haciéndose del rogar ¬¬* xD, espero que te guste el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer nwn

**amante-animei: **hola! si yo también quisiera ver más acción en el fic pero la musa trabaja lento uwu, y si Sasuke-teme necesita un escarmiento por su bocota xD muchas gracias por leer nwn

**anie4:** hola! Me gustó mucho tu comentario, y en una cosa tienes razón, el bastardin tiene un corazonsito, helado eso sí, pero el tendrá sus motivos que en capítulos siguientes descubrirán, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer nwn

**natzumy08: **hola! Y me apena decirte que no, uwu desde un principio mi donante anónimo es el bastardo que odias, yo también lo odie empezando el fic xD, pero no te preocupes con el paso de los capítulos veras que habrá cosas porque descubrir owo muchas gracias por leer nwn

Sin más me despido, de nuevo ¡Gracias! Por haber leído :3 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,- no les digo cuando actualizo porque yo tampoco lo se xD- sayo (nwn)/


End file.
